The present invention relates to a control transmitter (generator). More particularly, it relates to a control transmitter especially for hydraulic valves which has housing and a switching rod which is deflectably mounted in the housing for moving about at least two main axes.
Control transmitters of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Such known control transmitters have a simple construction. However, they are no longer suitable for the requirements of advanced technology.